Express the percent as a decimal. $36.8\%$
Answer: $36.8$ percent = $36.8$ per cent = $36.8$ per hundred $36.8\% = \dfrac{36.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{36.8\%} = 0.368$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.